If only he had better timing
by Xiaolin Guy
Summary: Rai finds a Wu that allows him to twist people's loves and uses it on Kimiko. However, his timing is off, and Kim ends up falling in love with Jack. An that's not even half of the madness that's going on. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I haven't been doing to well lately. I had to delete 3 stories before they reached chapter 5! Do you know why? BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWS!!! I hope this is a good one!

CHAPTER 1

THE LOVE WU

Dojo slithered through the temple hallways as quickly as he could to alert the monks that a new Wu had just revealed itself. He found them sooner or later, playing soccer outside.

"Hey everyone!" Dojo screamed. "There's a new Wu to be found!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to Dojo to learn what it does.

"It's called Cupid's Arrow." Dojo said. "Here's the deal: The user aims and shoots the arrow at someone. That person will fall in love with the first person he or she sees."

"Let's bag this Wu!" Rai announced. In his thoughts, he knew he wanted this Wu desperately. With it, he could finally get the girl he wanted: Kimiko. But it wouldn't be easy.

Jack got the same message from WuYa.

"Who needs a Wu like that?" Jack said. "I don't need some bow to make people love me. I can do that all by myself."

"Because you have an irresistible charm." WuYa said. "I've heard it before!"

"I'll go." Jack said. "But I'll just watch."

The location of the Wu was on an island way off the coast of Africa, in the middle of nowhere. Dojo deposited the monks on the island as he returned to normal size.

"The Wu resides on the southern part of the island!" Dojo said as he pointed. "Go get it!"

The monks instantly broke into a run towards the southern part. When there, they split up so they could 'Cover themselves with more dirt.' Rai ventured into the small forest on the island.

"My whole life depends on this Wu." Rai talked to himself. "You can do this Rai."

Rai kept going further and further into the forest. Then he tripped on something. It was shiny. Rai removed the leaves on top of it and picked up Cupid's Arrow. Rai smiled. He began running out of the forest and to Kimiko.

Meanwhile, Jack arrived on the island. He wasn't there for the Wu. He just wanted to watch. So he stood on a big boulder and stared as the monks searched heavily. Then Jack spotted Rai running out of the forest with Cupid's Arrow.

"Cupid's Arrow!" Rai announced as he aimed the Wu at Kim. Everyone jumped when they heard this. Kim froze. Rai launched the Wu. It was coming right at her at amazing speeds. Then, all of the sudden, WuYa appeared next to Jack's ear and yelled at the top of her lungs, "How could you let this happen?" Jack was startled. So startled, that he lost his balance and began to roll down the boulder, and across the sand. Then, with a little "Eek!" From Kimiko, the arrow finally hit it's target. Kimiko fell over and closed her eyes. Jack was rolling at intense speeds towards Kim. After a moment, Kim woke back up, and the only thing she could see was Jack coming towards her.

Jack toppled on Kim. Kim just smiled.

"Silly." She said. "You could have asked." She giggled, and placed her lips on Jack's. Instead of bringing joy to Rai, the bow brought him pain.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, what do you think of my first romance? I thought it was pretty good! Not only was it my first romance, but it was my first story without a crossover! I bet that was the thing! That people were tired of crossovers! Please review! PRETTY PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's give it up for chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2

XIAOLIN ROMANCE

The kiss lasted at least 30 long, miserable, and heart-aching seconds. When she was finished, Jack was gasping for air. Rai didn't know what to say. Or think for that matter. His plan had failed miserably. Clay and Omi had already fainted halfway through the kiss. Kim smiled. When Jack was done breathing, he finally stood up. He was speechless. Kim wasn't.

"Well that was fun!" She said. "Let's go home and do it again!"

"God no!" Jack screamed as he began to run for his life. But he was stopped by WuYa. It was time for her 2 cents.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEYLIN WAS THAT?" She yelled. "YOU HAVE DISGRACED EVIL FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Jack backed up a little, only to bump into Clay.

"Now might I ask why you're doing… Things… with Kimiko?" Clay asked. Then Omi jumped in. "You will be severely punished for this!"

WuYa, Clay, and Omi all surrounded Jack and began to close in on him. Then Kim jumped in front of Jack.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" She yelled.

They all froze. Again.

"Did your balls fall out of your jar?" Omi said. "He's evil!"

"You're evil, you ugly cheese ball!" Kim said. "Jack's sweet. Like honey!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Jack yelled. He activated his Heli-Bot and flew away as quickly as he possibly could. Kim followed with the Wings of Tanabi. WuYa flew after them. Omi and Clay turned to Raimundo, who wasn't looking very happy.

Jack arrived at his home and rushed into his basement. He jumped onto his bed and sat there until one of his Jackbots arrived with a letter.

"Mail for you, sir." The robot stated as he handed the letter to Jack, who grabbed it and quickly ripped it open.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue," Jack read out loud. "Sugar is sweet, and so is Jackie Poo?" Jack rose from his bed and placed the letter on a table. "What is going on with Kimiko?"

WuYa appeared in the room, flying through one of the walls.

"Might I ask what you were doing with Kimiko this afternoon?" She asked.

"It's not my fault!" Jack replied. "Kimiko did that!"

"Jack!" Kim said as she walked into the room. "I'm here!"

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung was giving an explanation of what had happened.

"It is obviously the work of Cupid's Arrow." Master Fung said. "Someone here doesn't have good timing."

"It was me, Master Fung." Rai stepped forward. "I did it so Kimiko would love me."

"I knew you had a thing for her!" Omi said. "You owe me five ducks, Clay!"

"That's five bucks." Clay corrected.

"Because of your love for Kimiko," Fung said. "You have lost her."

"There must be something I can do!" Rai asked desperately.

"In ten days, the effect will become permanent." Fung told him. "If you do not find a way to reverse the effect within that time period, she will love Jack forever."

"I have read about this Wu." Omi said. "The Reversing Mirror won't work!"

"There are 2 arrows left for Cupid's Arrow." Rai said. He thought for a second. "I've got it! Who's ready to be a secret agent?"

"I want to be a secret agent!" Omi said. "I'm in!"

"Don't forget me!" Clay said. "What's the plan?"

"We've got 2 shots left." Rai said. "That's just enough to reverse the effect. Step 1 of my master plan: Omi sneaks into Chase's lair and shoots Chase with the arrow in his sleep. At the same time, Clay is silently taking sleeping Jack and Kimiko to Chase's lair. Step 2: When Chase wakes up, make sure he sees Jack first thing in the morning. He will fall in love with him. Kimiko will become jealous of Chase and attempt to bring her down. She will lose, because Chase is too powerful. Step 3: With Kimiko beaten and bruised, I will shoot the last shot at her, and make her fall in love with me and Jack will be left with Chase. This plan is very sensitive, and must be handled with great care. We start in 8 days!"

Meanwhile back at Jack's house, Jack was cornered by Kimiko, slowly walking towards him.

"Don't hurt me!" Jack screamed. He closed his eyes, and for a moment felt no pain. Then he felt warm. He opened his eyes, and saw Kimiko hugging him. Not punching or kicking, but hugging. Jack calmed down.

"This isn't bad." Jack said. "It's actually kind of nice! I never had a girl hug me before!"

"Do you love me?" Kimiko asked. Jack was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to say. Then he blurted out, "Yes I do love you Kimiko!"

"Good!" Kimiko said. "Then we're going to be a happy couple!"

END OF CHAPTER

Cool, huh? I hope you think so, because I love it when people like my stories! Do you know what I love better? When people review! So please review! I write faster when I have more reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I never would have thought that I would have this many reviews at this point! Just for you guys, here's chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3

A HAPPY COUPLE

Ever since Kimiko fell in love with Jack, Rai kept felling worse and worse as the days went on. How could he make such a mistake? He had not only lost Kimiko, but she had fallen for Jack. It was the worst scenario that could possibly happen in his life. But he was confident that his plan would work. As for Jack, he was having a swell time. They went for ice-cream, went to an amusement park, made out several times, and are already sleeping in the same bed. On day 7, one day before Rai's plan, Kimiko told Jack the big news.

Jack was sound asleep, and Kimiko was slowly creeping towards his bed. Then she pounced on top of Jack. He woke up laughing. Kim was laughing to. When the laughter died, Kim told Jack the news.

"I've got BIG news!" Kim said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"This may be a shock to you…" Kim said. "But I arranged for a marriage at the nearby church! We're going to be together for ever!"

"SAY WHAT?" Jack screamed. "We've got to get the food! The decorations! The cake! I NEED A TUX!"

"Don't worry Jackie!" Kim replied. "Everything's set. I even bought you a tuxedo!"

"Wow." Jack said. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It'll be fine." Kim told him. "I programmed the bots to send invitations to everyone we know."

"Everyone?" Jack questioned.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks had gotten the news that Jack and Kim were to be married.

"This is not happening!" Rai shouted. "The plan is foiled! We're done for!"

"I am most sorry for you." Omi said. "But look on the bright side!"

"There is no bright side." Rai said.

"Oh. Right." Omi replied. "But can we still attend the wedding? I like cake!"

END OF CHAPTER

OMG! They're going to get married? What will Rai do to solve this problem? Will he be able to use his master plan? Find out next time! But remember: Next time will come sooner if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I never would have thought that I would have this many reviews at this point! Just for you guys, here's chapter 3!

CHAPTER 4

A HAPPY COUPLE

Ever since Kimiko fell in love with Jack, Rai kept felling worse and worse as the days went on. How could he make such a mistake? He had not only lost Kimiko, but she had fallen for Jack. It was the worst scenario that could possibly happen in his life. But he was confident that his plan would work. As for Jack, he was having a swell time. They went for ice-cream, went to an amusement park, made out several times, and are already sleeping in the same bed. On day 7, one day before Rai's plan, Kimiko told Jack the big news.

Jack was sound asleep, and Kimiko was slowly creeping towards his bed. Then she pounced on top of Jack. He woke up laughing. Kim was laughing to. When the laughter died, Kim told Jack the news.

"I've got BIG news!" Kim said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"This may be a shock to you…" Kim said. "But I arranged for a marriage at the nearby church! We're going to be together for ever!"

"SAY WHAT?" Jack screamed. "We've got to get the food! The decorations! The cake! I NEED A TUX!"

"Don't worry Jackie!" Kim replied. "Everything's set. I even bought you a tuxedo!"

"Wow." Jack said. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It'll be fine." Kim told him. "I programmed the bots to send invitations to everyone we know."

"Everyone?" Jack questioned.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks had gotten the news that Jack and Kim were to be married.

"This is not happening!" Rai shouted. "The plan is foiled! We're done for!"

"I am most sorry for you." Omi said. "But look on the bright side!"

"There is no bright side." Rai said.

"Oh. Right." Omi replied. "But can we still attend the wedding? I like cake!"

END OF CHAPTER

OMG! They're going to get married? What will Rai do to solve this problem? Will he be able to use his master plan? Find out next time! But remember: Next time will come sooner if you review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a new chapter for you people!

CHAPTER 5

A NEW PLAN

"Alright, guys." Rai said. "Huddle up!"

Omi and Clay approached Rai.

"Jack and Kim are getting married in 24 hours, right?" Rai asked.

"Correct." Omi replied.

"Then we need to think of a new plan!" Rai said. "And we need to put it in action now! Here's the deal: We steal Jack's Sheng-Gong-Wu, lure him to us, capture him, then Kimiko will come to his rescue. You guys weaken her, and when she's weak, I'll shoot her with an arrow! It's a perfect plan!"

"There's one problem." Clay said. "You actually think Jack's going to leave the church, for Wu instead of love?"

"You've got a point there." Rai said. "We'll just have to do it the old fashion way: When the wedding is halfway over, we'll attack full throttle!"

"That won't work." Omi said. "The church will be more defended than ever. It's a doom plan!"

"You mean a dumb plan." Clay corrected.

"Just do your own thing then!" Rai said. "It'll be every man for himself!"

Meanwhile at the church, the Jackbots were busy setting up the decorations while Kimiko was putting on her makeup and stuff like that. Jack, who was in a tuxedo for the first time, had ordered a special force to protect the chapel. In the distance, a couple Samson rapid-insertion Carryall transports were approaching. When it arrived, it deposited 2 Herman M1A5 Battle Tanks, 2 Prometheus AIM-9RR mobile missile platforms, 1 Ajax T-500 Battlestation, and several rifle gunmen, armed with M17 fully automatic assault rifles. Many more transports arrived, carrying more tanks, gunmen, battlestations, anti-air platforms, and then some artillery pieces, a couple of recons, veterans armed with flamethrowers, bazookas, missile launchers, machine guns, and mortars. Then some air units approached the church, like bombers, fighters, gunships, and even the mighty strato destroyers. These units circled above the church, waiting in case of a few unwanted monks. It was going to be a tough time if anyone wanted to rebel.

END OF CHAPTER

Wow. How's Rai going to get out of this one? You'll find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait! I've been playing too many video games lately, and fanfiction never occurred to me. So here's the next chapter of the story!

CHAPTER 6

RAID

3:00 was the time. The wedding would take place at 6:00. Most of the decorations were done, the food was prepared, and all the other random stuff was done. The army outside was in an organized position: What could go wrong?

In Rai's point of view, it was what **couldn't **go wrong. He had this thing all set. Storm in, destroy the Jackbots, KO Jack, shoot Kim with the arrow, and get her to love him. It is now 4:30, time for Rai's operation R.A.I.D.

Raimundo

Alters

Incognito's

Data

"Doesn't incognito mean in disguise?" Clay asked.

"Who cares? If it sounds cool, it is cool." Rai replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Omi asked. "What if we're just going down the river with no oars?"

"Relax. Those bots are nothing." Rai said. "We just swoop in, do the job, and all be happy!"

5:00 is when they arrived at the church. Dojo shrunk down to normal size as the monks jumped off his back and hid behind a bush.

"Okay! Let's go!" Rai said.

"Shouldn't we think of a plan?" Clay asked.

"They're just bots!" Rai said. "Relax!"

Rai jumped out of the bush and rolled towards the entrance. He stood up, began to say something, and suddenly stopped. There was no bots: Instead there were tanks, gunships, men of every shape and size, vehicles, bombers, everything you could possibly imagine was there.

"Didn't see that coming." Rai said. "You guys want some of this?"

The tanks lowered their barrels toward Rai's position. The gunships took aim. The men pointed their rifles. He was surrounded.

"I'll just finish you the hard way!" Rai announced.

"What's he talking about?" One of the riflemen said to another. "We have him completely surrounded."

"Let's prove him wrong then." The other man said. "Alright boys: Waste him!"

The men charged full throttle. The tanks started shooting, the gunships started firing, and the battle was on.

The first thing Rai did was use his wind powers for an extra long jump, dodging all the enemy infantry, but vulnerable to aircraft. The couple seconds he was up in the air, a fighter got a lock on him and shot some silverfish missiles. 3 missed, Rai grabbed the other and threw it back at him. When he landed back on the ground, the bazooka veterans charged at him. Rai used his wind powers again, and was able to give a couple guys the slip, but the others were able to shoot. Rai dodged and jumped, he just kept moving. Then he jumped to another area, filled with tanks. One fired, but missed. The turret on that thing shot as well, but Rai dodged. Then, Rai jumped onto one of the tanks and got inside. He took control of it, and was able to use the tank to destroy some others, but one shot him and destroyed it. Rai got out just in time. It was absolute chaos.

Inside the church, the wedding was just about to get underway. Rai heard the 'here comes the bride' song start. Time was running out.

END OF CHAPTER

What's Rai going to do to get out of this one? You'll find out! And don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Sorry production has been a bit slow, but I promise that I'll type as quickly as I can in the next few days!

CHAPTER 7

THE BATTLE RAGES ON…

Raimundo's confrontation with the army continues as Rai sets his sights on the nearby recon vehicle, quickly transporting men from faraway parts, to close-quarter range. Rai socked the flame vet standing in front of him and began to run towards it. The people driving the recon noticed the interference and began firing their only rear gun. Rai was too quick. He made a leap for the recon, but ended up flat on the ground. Turns out the recon was faster. Lying face-first on the ground, Rai had to get up quickly before the other troops got in range. Inside the church, the priest began the marriage. He had a big booming voice that could be heard from outside. Rai had no chance. Jack had the welcome wagon, and Rai had no plan.

What he DID have was Omi and Clay. Seeing their friend in danger, they quickly jumped into the fray. The troops were caught off guard. The two determined monks were fighting their way towards Rai.

With the little energy he had left, Rai stood himself up and delivered a burst of wind energy to all troops that were running towards him. A total of more than 100 troops were blown away, including a large number of tanks. Seeing that there was not a single man in sight, Rai assumed that it was over and met up with his friends.

"I am most happy to see you standing again, my friend." Omi said.

"You got that right." Clay said. "You looked like a flea going up against a grizzly bear."

"Thanks guys." Rai said. "But we have no time. We've got to get in that church, and stop the wedding!"

"Listen!" Omi said as he put his ear against the door. They all heard the priest say, "If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rai immediately ran for the door. Bursting in, he yelled, "I object!"

A startled crowd turned to see the guest. Rai had Jack in his sights. He turned and looked at Kim for a moment. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But he didn't have time to stand around and enjoy the scenery.

He leaped on Jack and tackled him to the ground. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel like a real human. He felt… Like metal!

"Wait a sec." Rai said. "You're a robot! That means you're all robots!"

Rai stood up and looked at the crowd. They were beeping and buzzing. So was Kimiko. Suddenly, there was a honking car outside. Rai ran out.

What he saw was something he never wanted to see. A car driving by, with a "Just Married" sign attached to the rear, and Jack Spicer in the back seat, looking at him with a devilish grin. And a girl, in a wedding dress, smiling at him. Rai had been tricked.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, Rai was too late. He was tricked by the devious mind of Jack Spicer. His plan had failed, and he had failed himself. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter for you readers!

CHAPTER 8

FAILURE

Back at the temple after what was just seen, Rai didn't talk to anyone for the remainder of the day. No one even knew where he was, for he ran inside the second he got home. Clay and Omi felt bad too, even though it was Raimundo's fault anyway. They knew that if he forced Kimiko to love him, he would have to pay the price.

Early the next morning, Rai was still nowhere to be seen. Omi and Clay were up early to train. They grew worried of their lost friend.

"Have you been wondering where Raimundo is?" Omi asked Clay.

"Ever since he disappeared." Clay replied. "What do you think happened to him?"

"Well I'd hide in shame if I saw my love already married." Omi said.

"You said a mouthful." Clay said.

"Red alert!" Yelled Dojo as he slithered outside. "We got a hot new Wu that just revealed itself!"

The 2 monks that were left ran over to see what was going on.

"It's called the Book of Zominus!" Dojo explained. "An interesting Wu, that whenever someone draws on it, whatever they drew happens in real life."

"That's it!" Omi exclaimed. "We can use it to wrong the right!"

"Or the other way around." Clay said.

Jack had also gotten the news. "I don't have time for Wu!" Jack said to WuYa. "I've just gotten married, and we're planning our honeymoon to Rome!"

"But Jack!" WuYa said "Anything you draw happens in real life! Imagine what they could do! Imagine what YOU could do!"

"You've got a point there." Jack said. "This one Wu and that's it!"

"What's going on over here, honeybunch?" Kimiko said as she walked over to Jack's area.

"Nothing, sweet cheeks!" Jack said. "But a Wu just activated, and…"

"Sure! I'll go with you and get it!" Kimiko replied quickly.

Jack smiled a devious smile, one of those smiles that means thoughts of world conquering are buzzing in his head.

END OF CHAPTER

What did you think of Chap. 8? I'm sorry that the chaps are so short, but I like to leave you hanging several times in the story. Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! Here's another chapter of the story!

CHAPTER 9

THE WU THAT DECIDES EVERYTHING

The monks were well determined to find the book and fix everything that had happened, so Rai could go back to training. But Jack was determined as well, to find the book and make the world his.

Both sides were traveling at what seemed the speed of light. They all arrived in Russia at the same time. There was going to be a showdown.

Taking both the East and West side of Russia, Clay and Omi had a bulldogged determination to set things right. On the North and South side of Russia, Jack and Kimiko were hunting for the elusive Wu to make things wrong.

After no luck for either side, they all arrived at the very center of Russia and confronted each other.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi announced. "You have succeeded so far, but now your streak ends!"

"I think not, cheese puff." Jack replied. "My streak is just beginning. Now, Jackbots: ATTACK!!!"

A swarm of Jackbots appeared from behind the monks and began their attack. Clay and Omi both jumped and let the robots speed past them. When they landed, they broke out their elements, quickly dismantling the helpless bots.

"Honey?" Jack said. "Take care of these infidels while I find the Wu."

Kimiko jumped into the fray and unleashed a barrage of fireballs upon the monks.

Omi reacted quickly. He sprayed the balls of fire with his water powers, diminishing the effect.

Jack was searching as if his life depended on it. And his life did depend on it. He was in cover, behind some rocks, when he tripped on a book-like object.

Just before Kim was about to move in for a fire-powered kick, the setting changed. It went from beautiful lush grass, to barren wasteland. And everywhere you looked, you could see giant statues of the one and only, Jack Spicer.

END OF CHAPTER

Uh-oh! Jack was the world in the palm of his hand: YIPEE! I'M LOVING THIS! AND I'M THE AUTHOR! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning- If you are a Chase Young fan, be very careful of this chapter. If you are a Jack Spicer fan, READ OR ELSE!

CHAPTER 10

THE WORLD'S PERIL

It was obvious that Jack had won. The monks kept going downhill, and now they were at the bottom.

Jack emerged from his hiding spot to observe his work. He looked pleased at the world he created. Omi, being Omi, charged at him.

Jack turned to face a very angry Omi. Jack screamed and shut his eyes. But when Omi got within arm's reach of him, Jack delivered a massive punch to Omi's skull, which sent him flying back to Clay. Jack opened his eyes to see if he was dead, but instead he saw Omi, lying face-first on the ground.

"Did I do that?" Jack said. "Ye-Haw! I've won! I'm the best! IN YOUR FACES!"

Clay helped Omi regain his balance.

"If I could beat you:" Jack said. "Then it's time to have a little fun."

Jack began his exit, with Kimiko following close behind. Clay and Omi admitted defeat.

Jack made his way to Chase Young's lair. It was oddly unaffected by the book. He opened the door, only to be greeted by a swarm of jungle cats and a very annoyed Chase Young.

"Spicer." Chase said. "I told you many times to leave my lair, but you always come back. THIS time I won't let you leave with all of your limbs!"

Jack scribbled something into the book. "I think not, Chase. I think that YOU will be the person who will be crying home to his momma!"

Chase was infuriated like never before. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Chase screamed. "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS HOUR!!!"

"Take a look outside, Mr. Muscles." Jack took a step to the side. "Is that the Heylin Eclipse I see? Or is it my imagination?"

Chase looked up towards the sky. Jack wasn't kidding. There, in the middle of the sky, was the Heylin Eclipse at its strongest point.

"That's impossible!" Chase yelled. "It's not time yet! Is this your doing?"

Jack drew in the book again. "Why, I can't control the Heylin Eclipse!" Jack said. "Oh, look at that beautiful moon!"

"What moon?" Chase asked. "There is no moon."

"I meant the moon behind you!" Jack said.

Chase turned around. "I still see no moon." He said.

"You must be blind." Jack said. "The moon is obvious to see. It's very… BIG!"

Jack gave a small chuckle. Then he broke out into a huge laugh. He fell onto the ground and rolled several tines before Chase picked him up.

"WHAT MOON ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Chase screamed to his face.

"Check out a mirror, pretty boy!" Jack said.

Chase dropped Jack on the ground and ran to a nearby mirror in another room. Jack put his hand to his ear just in time to hear the loud AHHH!!! Made by the almighty Chase Young.

Chase came running back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist screaming, "I'm naked! I'm naked!" To inform the world that he was, well, naked.

"You!" Chase pointed to Jack, who was roaring with laughter. "I will break your every limb and burn them and then eat the ashes!"

"Oh, really?" Jack said. "But you wouldn't want to mess up your ARMOR!"

Jack removed his coat and pants to show Chase that his missing armor was on HIM!

"My armor!" Chase said. "Don't break it! I've had it for 1,500 years!"

"Oh, Chase doesn't want his clothes to get destroyed." Jack said in a mocking tone. "I promise I won't rip it!"

Jack extended his arm. He put his other arm on his extended one and smirked.

"You'd better not!" Chase warned.

RIP! "Oops!" Jack said. "I seemed to have ripped my armor!"

Chase grew stiff. He tried to get an evil look on his face, but a sad one came out instead. For the one time in his ENTIRE life, the great Chase Young had shed a tear.

ENDOF CHAPTER

I'm loving this! Don't you just love seeing Jack humiliate Chase like that? It's awesome! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

A new chapter for you readers!

CHAPTER 11

PLAN

"Awww." Jack said. "Is the little baby going to cry? Does he need a diaper?"

"Leave before I demolish you." Chase warned.

"I would like to see you try." Jack said.

Chase's face became very red. He jumped for Jack, to rip his little head off, but instead came in contact with his flying fist. Chase flew across the room.

"What the…" Chase said. "What was that?"

Instead of an answer, what he got was another punch to the face. And another. And another. And another.

Chase had lost almost every tooth in his mouth by the time Jack was satisfied. Chase had been bruised and bloodied by the assault.

Jack threw Chase out a nearby window and locked all doors in the house. The place was his, and he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

Omi and Clay returned home to a half-burned temple in the middle of nowhere. They were met by a half-dead Master Fung.

"It seems…" Fung tried to speak. "That we have lost… The world… And all hope… Is gone…"

The monks carried Fung to their quarters to nurse him when they finally saw Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled, almost dropping Master Fung. "It is very pleasant to see you, but we require your assistance!"

"What's the point." Rai said. "It's hopeless. Jack won. We should just give up."

"Don't be like that." Clay said. As he gently placed Master Fung on a mat. "It's not over until it's over."

"But it IS over!" Rai said. "Jack has the world, Kimiko, and our dignity! What do we have left?"

"There's always each other." Omi said.

Rai was about to speak when he heard someone enter the room. It was none other than Chase Young, in monk robes.

"I need your help." Chase said.

"Chase Young!" Omi said. "You have turned to the side of good!"

"Actually, the robes are just clothes I found on the ground." Chase said. "My armor was… Never mind. The real matter is Jack took my lair."

Everyone gasped.

"Say what?" Rai said in amazement. "You're saying that he did THAT to you?"

"It's true." Chase said. "And with the Heylin Eclipse, there is nothing I can do."

"We have to think of a plan!" Rai said. "And I think I know exactly what to do."

ENDOF CHAPTER

What's Rai going to do? Well, judging that all his other plans ended in failure, I'm saying it's not going to work! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, I am now depositing a new chapter to the story. Depositing. Depositing. Depositing. Chapter deposited!

CHAPTER 12

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

"What do you have in mind?" Omi asked.

"Pretty simple, actually." Rai said. "We place a Wu somewhere where Jack can see it, and when he goes to grab it, we'll jump into the fray and challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Sounds good." Clay said. "I think we should give it a shot."

"I agree to your plan." Chase said. "But I will take no part in it."

"Fine." Rai said. "Like we need you anyway."

_Meanwhile in Chase, I mean, Jack's lair… _

"This is the life!" Jack boasted as he lay comfortable in Chase's bed. "I have everything in the world."

Jack noticed a sparkle outside.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Those Golden Tiger Claws don't belong to me! I should fix that!"

Jack leaped out a window and landed on his feet. He ran for the Wu.

When he was a foot away he jumped. Then Rai appeared from a nearby bush to grab it as well. You can guess what happened.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Rai said. "I wager all of my Sheng Gong Wu against the Book of Exodus, the world, and Kimiko's love!"

"Fine." Jack said. "But if I win, you and the others have to become my slaves!"

"That's cool." Rai said. "But I also call for a Cosmic Clash! Me, Omi, and Clay against you, Kim, and one of your overgrown cats!"

Omi and Clay came out of their hiding spot in another nearby bush, and Jack called for his wife and one tiger.

"Alright." Jack said. "The game is build-a-bot. First to build a fully-operational robot wins!"

Then they both shouted: "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"

END OF CHAPTER

Everything's at stake! What will happen? The suspense is KILLING ME! Is it killing you? THEN TELL ME!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Time for the most important Xiaolin Showdown in history!

CHAPTER 13

BUILD A BOT WORKSHOP

And so, the showdown took place. The scenery changed from an ordinary plain to a factory, complete with conveyor belts and numerous robot parts.

_GONG YI TEMPI!_

The teams got to work on their robot. Jack, being an expert manufacturer, instantly began his frame, while Kim rapidly handed him the correct parts. The tiger, having no opposable thumbs, stood and watched with great interest.

The monks had no idea what they were doing. They just took some parts and attempted to glue them together in some whacky way. Rai had to do some quick thinking.

"Okay, we have no idea what we're doing." Rai said. "So all we can do is make sure that Jack doesn't make it. How about me and Omi go and distract Jack, while Clay stays behind and keeps working?"

"It's all we can do." Clay said. "Go get him!"

Rai and Omi began the assault. The tiger instantly leaped into the fray, blocking them off from Jack.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi announced as he unleashed his Wudai-powered attack. It made quick work of the tiger.

"Wudai star, wind!" Rai said as he unleashed a wave of wind towards Jack.

Jack reacted quickly. "Book of Exodus!" He said as he rapidly drew in the book. The reaction was a brick wall rising up from the ground and protecting Jack from the burst of wind.

"Clay!" Rai yelled. "We need you!"

Clay ran towards the wall. 'Wudai crater, earth!" He shouted. He slammed the wall SOOOO hard that it felt like the whole world just shook.

Jack began doodling again. This time, he created some tanks and riflemen from the battle outside the church.

Rai did some more hyper-powered wind blasts to quickly blow most of the infantry. Omi used his water powers to blast the rest, and Clay smashed the tanks with his earth powers. Not a shot was fired.

Now, Jack summoned a handful of gunships and a squadron of flamethrower veterans. They were supported by more tanks and mortar veterans.

The mortars began firing long-distance. The monks were able to doge the slow grenades, but the flame vets were able to sneak through the line of fire and appear right behind them to scorch them. The monks were caught by surprise, and their backs were slightly burned, but they were able to react and jump out of the way. Now they were in the middle of the fray, and in perfect view of the gunships.

The gunships opened fire. Their hellfire missiles were slow enough to dodge, but their other HMGs were too quick. Rai was slightly stung by a bullet that was too close to his ear, and Clay's hat was blasted to oblivion. Omi made a jump for one of the gunships, but he was off, and was cut slightly by the copter blades. He smashed his way through the cockpit and took over, and was able to shot down all the rest. He looked at Jack, who was halfway done with his robot.

END OF CHAPTER

Whoa. How will the monks pull this off? They're already being beaten, and Jack can just bring more men. What will happen to our heroes? I say, SHOOT THEM DOWN!


	14. Chapter 14

The continuation of my story…

CHAPTER 14

BATTLE ROYALE

Jack was working faster than he ever worked before. THIS wasn't just any Jackbot. This was the Jackbot that decided his destiny.

With the gunships out of the way, the monks had time to work on the infantry. The mortars had missed every shot so far, and were extremely vulnerable at close range. So the monks quickly made their way towards close-quarter combat range to diminish their comeback opportunities. The mortars tried to escape, but Clay, Omi, and Rai all combined their attacks into one, element-filled ball of destruction that stopped them in their tracks. The blast was so huge that it eliminated the flame vets behind them. All that was left was the tanks.

The tanks approached the fray. Their heavy, double-barreled cannons opened fire. Like the gunships, they were slow, but each tank was also equipped with 2 HMGs. These got through, and were able to hit Omi in the ear and Rai in the foot. Clay didn't take any hits. Omi repaid his debt by destroying ALL the tanks in one blow with his water powers. Now with his cronies out of the picture, the monks could concentrate their powers on Jack.

But they were mistaken. They still had a particular spouse to deal with…

It was Kim's chance to shine. She jumped into the fray, hoping over all the rubble and dead bodies of her fallen comrades. When in range, she delivered 3 blasts of fire towards each monk. Rai an Omi dodged, but Clay got hit. He stumbled backwards, but regained his balance afterwards. Meanwhile, Jack was going through a pile of junk, looking for the last part of his Jackbot. The eye. Time was running out for the monks…

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry I had to make it short. I had limited time due to certain things that have been going on. The next one will be longer.


	15. Chapter 15

The story is coming closer and closer to its finale! Keep reading!

CHAPTER 15

LOSS AND LOVE

Kimiko launched an all-out attack on the monks. She threw nonstop fireballs at the boys, attempting to eliminate them. The monks tried to dodge, but they were already weakened by previous assaults, that they didn't stand a chance. They took the hits. Once Kim was done, they didn't have any energy left in them. They were defeated.

"We have suffered a most humiliating defeat…" Omi said. "We didn't stand a chance…"

"This is my fault guys." Rai said. "I could have just told her… But I had to force her…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rai." Clay said. "It's not just your fault."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Omi yelled. "IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!! IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!!!"

"You're not helping." Rai said.

Jack approached Kimiko, holding the eye in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack said. "Finish them!"

"You know what?" Kim replied. "I am sick and tired of you bossing me around! I thought you loved me!"

"What?" Jack said. "I do, honey! I just…"

"I don't want excuses." Kim said. "Can we just spend some quality time together?"

"We have to finish this!" Jack yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Kim shouted. "You know, I think you're using me!"

"No! Why would I do that?" Jack said, starting to back away.

"Ever since we've gotten married, you've just been ranting about how you're so evil and you'll take over the world…" Kim said. "And now you're telling me to destroy these people? What kind of husband are you?"

"FINE!" Jack said, as he drew in his book again. "I don't need you anymore! I never did need you! GUNSHIPS, ATTACK!"

More gunships appeared from behind Kimiko, this time shooting at her! The missiles caught her off-guard, and sent Kim flying towards the monks.

"BOMBERS!" Jack ordered. "Annihilate them!"

Bombers arrived from the sky, and began their bombing run. The helpless monks scattered, attempting to dodge the incoming bombs.

Kim was hit again, this time it looked critical. Rai ran to her. It didn't look good. She was barely moving. He tried to wake her, but couldn't.

END OF CHAPTER

What will happen? Will the world be saved, or crushed? Keep reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Who will win? What will happen? Read find out!

CHAPTER 16

MEMORY RECALL

Omi and Clay were weightlessly being tossed around the room by the endless supply of bombs that were raining down upon them. On the other side of the room, it looked as if Kimiko had just died, and Rai was mourning, but after a few more sobs, Kim started to rise. Rai opened his eyes in amazement as Kim sat up in place.

"Rai…" She said. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rai said. "You're saying you don't remember anything?"

"I was on an island, lying, and I saw Jack. Now I'm here." Kim replied.

"It's a bit too long to explain…" Rai said. "But using a Sheng Gong Wu, Jack took over the world, now we're fighting for freedom."

"WAIT ONE MINUTE!" Kim shouted. "Rewind! WHO took over the world?"

"Just help us destroy the bombers." Rai said.

Rai helped Kim get on her feet. The second she was up, she was off. The monks could really use her help. Using her fire powers, Kimiko melted the bombers' armor with very little work. Then the gunships suffered. It was done before you could say 'mayday!"

Jack noticed Kimiko's actions and instantly knew what had happened. Kim had somehow reversed the effect of the Cupid's Arrow. It was only a matter of time before he suffered defeat…

"You think you got me!" Jack said. "You forget you mess with the master! All I have to do is place THIS eye in THAT robot and I win!"

"You forget you mess with the monks." Kim said.

Jack ran for the Jackbot. The monks chased. When he was 2 yards away, Jack jumped, going only 1 yard then falling face first on the ground. He scrambled to his feet, but he was too late. He was surrounded by monks.

"Stop being evil and we'll go easy on you." Clay said.

"This is far from over!" Jack said. "It has only just begun! You can't stop me!"

"That's enough out of you." Rai said. "THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!"

The blast was quick, and hit Jack in the stomach and made him fly. But something was wrong: When he hit the ground, he exploded in a big blast of wires and circuitry. The monks ran to see what had happened, and listened to a recorded message.

"Once again, you fools were tricked!" The message said. "I'm always one solid step ahead my foolish foes!"

"Darn it! It's a robot!" Clay said. "Then where's the real one?"

"Over here, cow brain!" Yelled Jack from a quarter of a mile away. He stood next to the Jack bot, with the eye in his hand.

"Jack!" Kim said. "Don't!"

END OF CHAPTER

Well, will he do it? Or will he not? Or will something completely unexpected happen? Find out!


	17. Chapter 17

I take the blame for the long wait. My computer was busted, and it's still busted, but I was able to use my friend's computer. Well, here it is.

CHAPTER 17

WIN OR LOSE?

Jack smirked as he tossed the eye up and down. Kim started to run towards him. Jack reached to insert the eye into its socket, but Kim smashed into him right in time. The eye flew across the room into a corner, and Jack toppled to the ground.

"I ought to kill you." Jack said. "And I will."

Jack rose up in a flash, and reached in for a punch. Direct hit. Kim was sent back to her starting location.

"Now back to business." Jack said as he casually walked to where the eye was lying. "Destroying you and conquering the world!"

The monks looked hopeless. But amazingly, out of nowhere, a savior came down and kicked Jack in the stomach, sending him flying. Who kicked him? None other than Chase Young.

"I owe you a debt of vengeance, insect!" He said. "Surrender now and maybe I'll go easy on you."

"Defeat is not an option." Jack said as he rose up again. "Victory for me is the only way to go."

Jack drew in his book again and created a sword for his use. He grabbed the sword and jumped towards Chase and swung. Chase ducked and dodged with ease, delivering hits of his own every now and then.

Jack backed up and drew in his book again. "Well if I can't beat you…" He said. "You'll have to join me!"

"Not going to happen" Chase replied. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I say so!" Jack said as he revealed what he drew. "Cupid's Arrow!"

The arrow flew into Chase's arm. As with Kimiko, he fell on the ground unconscious. When he awoke, he saw Jack, laughing manically. Chase stood up and began walking towards him.

END OF CHAPTER

No time! Must run! Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Fantastic news! My computer is fixed… FINALLY!!! You can expect constant updates now. Real sorry about the overly long wait. But now it's time for a new chapter! Yee-haw!

CHAPTER 18

THIS IS VERY EXAGGARATED…

While Jack continued his long rant of evilness and power, Chase strolled over to the mechanical eye lying on the ground. He gently picked it up and stared at it intensely. When done with his examination, he aimed carefully and chucked the eye towards Jack. The eye increased its speed to maximum, and then hit its target with 100 accuracy and force. The eye's power forced Jack to slam into the ground, with one big bruise on the side of his head.

"Owww…" Jack whined. "That hurt… A lot… Owww… Why'd you do that?"

"Because I despise you." Chase replied. "And no fool Sheng-Gong-Wu can prevent that. Especially when drawn in a book."

"This stinks!" Jack said. "This showdown has been going on for to long! I'll just draw a Jackbot in the book."

Jack took his pen and began to draw, but nothing appeared on the paper. He drew again, but still nothing.

"Darn pen is out of ink!" Jack yelled. "No matter. I still have a backup plan. Wait… No I don't."

"I've had enough!" Kim said. "All we've been doing is extending the time of this showdown! It has lasted long enough! Let's finish this!"

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it was short. It's amazing how quickly time flies… The next one will be longer! (Hopefully)


	19. Chapter 19

I am so busy, I hardly have time for my story. Sorry guys, but we'll have to make this short.

CHAPTER 19

THE QUICK BUT SATISFYING BATTLE

Kimiko made a mad lunge for Jack's head, as Chase made a lunge for his scrawny legs. Omi aimed for his chest and Rai aimed for the book. With everyone coming at every side, Jack had no choice but to use his signature cry for robotic help.

"JACKBOTS! ATTACK! NOW!" Jack screamed as loud as he could.

Several Jackbots quickly entered through the windows, claws ready and lasers charged. The small strike force was not very hard to handle, but as the monks and Chase battled the bots, cunning Spicer was able to creep away. Knowing that standing and bragging will give away his position, he said nothing as he slammed the eye in its darn socket at last. Its eyes started to glow red as it activated and the scenery changed. The monks were dumbfounded in the sudden change in scenery, and after a moment, they that it was defeat.

Chase stood pondering, still punching the bots that attacked him. Even though it was defeat, he knew there was a small, microscopic glimmer of hope. And everyone knows, fire spreads.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it was short. I have no time! Luckily, the weekend is slowly approaching, and the chapters will be piling up!


	20. Chapter 20

Ah. Saturday. The day of all days. But why am I saying this? Beats me!

CHAPTER 20

YOU'RE VERY STRANGE, CHASE YOUNG

Jack hopped up and down on a large rock, constantly bragging that he won. The poor monks were sulking around, knowing that it was the end. Chase was deep in thought, planning his next move.

"Looks I win." Jack bragged. "And I did it without anyone's help! Well, except for the Jackbots, but they're not human so they don't count."

Chase slowly crept behind Jack and began climbing the large rock.

"As for you monks…" Jack said. "You can rot in a ditch for all I care! You are losers!"

Chase stepped up on the rock and stood behind Jack.

"And I want to say that WuYa and Chase Young are 10 times dumber than you four combined!" Jack continued. "And now that the world is mine, I would like to say my 'When I Rule the World' speech!"

Before Jack could brag further, Chase Young grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so that he was facing him. And at that moment, something happened that would probably never happen in 20,000 years. Chase Young tackled Jack and began kissing him. The monks were completely stupefied, but Omi looked closely at Chase's face, and he was practically screaming "Get that book you buffoons!"

Omi made a break for the Book of Exodus. While he had a head start, the monks quickly ran after him. Jack tried to push Chase off but Chase had him tight on the ground.

Omi reached the book first but some Jackbots quickly alerted to his presence. One bot smacked it out of his hands but Clay busted the bot up pretty good. The book went flying into Kim's hands, but was tackled by another bot. The bot tried to fly away but Rai used his wind powers to bring it crashing to the ground. With the book in Rai's possession, he picked up the pen. But alas: it was out of ink. Rai shook the pen a bit and was able to stir up some ink, but only enough for a small picture. Not enough to draw a whole earth in its normal state, so he drew something else.

After some heavy shoving Jack finally pushed Chase off of him. Jack spit a couple times and then started to run towards Rai, who had just finished drawing the Sands of Time.

"Sands of Time!" Rai shouted as he began to disappear to another time period. Jack made a massive leap for the Sands of Time, and soon they both vanished, leaving the monks confused and worried.

END OF CHAPTER

I just had to put a small bit of Chack in there. I couldn't resist. Anyway, hope this chap fit your standards. I intend the next one to be a bit spiritual.


	21. Chapter 21

Hopefully I can make this satisfying.

CHAPTER 21

FLASHBACK

Jack and Rai traveled quickly through the timewarp and ended up 12 years ago near Jack's house. Rai held onto the Sands of Time tightly so he wouldn't lose it. Jack recognized the house because 12 years ago, it was a different color. Jack checked his watch. It read 4-8-93 at 12:30. Jack was only 4 years old. He eyed the door intently because he remembered what had happened this day.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Rai said.

"Shut your trap and hide!" Jack commanded as he dove behind some bushes. Rai did the same, and the door creaked open. A man carrying a briefcase stepped out. He seemed infuriated. When the man was by the gates, a woman chased him followed by a small baby who could barely walk. The woman ran to the man and they had a conversation. In the end, the man smacked the woman and she fell to the ground. The man continued on his way. The baby walked to his mom and they had a conversation. The two stepped back inside afterwards.

"What was that about?" Rai asked, but when he looked over at Jack, he noticed he was sobbing. "What's wrong with you, Spicer?"

"That was my dad." Jack replied. "He never came back."

Jack sobbed some more as Rai finally understood what had happened. "Come on." He said. "Let's go home."

END OF CHAPTER

That's all for today. Review please. Thank-you!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

A SIMPLE MESSAGE

Just want to tell you that my train of though has halted again. This story will surely be delayed for a few days. I have no idea for what to type next. Suggestions would be nice. But anyhow, it'll be delayed. Sorry!


	23. Chapter 23

My really, really, REALLY sincere apologies for this GIGANTIC wait. My schedule's been soooooo cramped lately I don't even remember the last time I had free time. What chapter is this? Oh yeah: 23

CHAPTER 23

HOPEFULLY THE LAST CHAPTER

After the 2 boys had traveled through another time warp Jack stopped sobbing for once and looked up. Raimundo was looking around, as if he was searching for something.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him. "Where are we?"

"1500 years into the past." Rai replied. "We're going to make sure Master Dashi destroys the Book of Exodus."

"Hey! Wait one minute!" Jack protested. "What do you mean destroy? You can't!"

"C'mon, Jack!" Rai told him. "You and I both know that you just want the world because of that little incident back there!"

"Yes." Jack sniffed.

"You don't need the world to make you happy! And the world won't bring your dad back!"

"Yes." Jack sniffed again.

"So stop sniffing and help me find Dashi!" Rai said.

"But how will we find him?" Jack questioned.

"He's Dashi. He'll probably find us." Rai answered.

As if Captain Convenient just flew by, Rai spotted Dashi walking up the hill where they were. Yay for Captain Convenient!

"Hey, boys." Dashi said to them. "I was walking by and overheard your conversation."

"So you'll help us?" Rai asked.

"It depends." Dashi answered. "Do you agree with the theory that there will be big boxes that can generate lots of power and project pictures on a screen?"

"Uh, sure." Jack replied.

"Then I'll be more than happy to assist!" Dashi said. "And I just so happen to have the Book of Exodus with me!"

Captain Convenient again.

Dashi threw the sack he was carrying onto the ground and opened it up to reveal a whole bunch of Shen-Gong-Wu.

"You caught me just in time." Dashi told them as he reached into the bag of Wu. "The Book of Exodus was next on my list of Wu to hide!"

Captain Convenient was close. Really close.

He smiled as he took the Book of Exodus out of the bag and held it up for the boys to see.

"So how should I destroy it?" Dashi asked. "Should I toss it off a cliff, or maybe throw it into a lion's den? Or shall I burn it in a fireplace, or feed it to an elephant?"

"Any way is fine." Rai said. "Just make it gone!"

"Whatever you say." Dashi said. "All we have to do is wait for Captain Convenient and a herd of wild elephants."

"Where are we going to find a herd of wild elephants at this hour?" Jack said. "It's almost 6:00, and all the wild elephant shops close at 6:30!"

"You must trust in the power of convenience." Dashi said.

They waited for 23 seconds for a herd of wild elephants and Captain Convenient. It was after 23 seconds had passed that they felt the ground rumble. They looked behind them and spotted a herd of wild elephants, led by Captain Convenient himself.

"Oh no!" Captain Convenient said. "I'm being chased by wild elephants! Better jump into that conveniently placed hole right next to me!"

The Captain jumped into a hole that was away from the elephants charge. The elephants ran right past him, and were now charging towards Dashi and company.

"Quick, boys!" Dashi said. "Throw the book into their path and jump into that 2nd conveniently placed hole!"

The boys did as instructed, and they did it quickly. They waited for a minute and, when the rumbling stopped, climbed out of the hole. If there was anything left of the book, it was certainly too small to see, because nothing was left of the Book of Exodus. A couple seconds later, Captain Convenient climbed out of his hole.

"Looks like the world is again saved thanks to CAPTAIN CONVENIENT!" The Captain said dramatically. "Goodbye, my friends! For it is time for me to drive that conveniently placed car over there with the keys in the ignition!"

As Captain Convenient ran off to do random stuff, Rai spoke. "It's done. In a queer way, but it's still done. I wonder if anyone else will remember the Book of Exodus."

"If they don't, let's keep it to ourselves." Jack said. "All Shen-Gong-Wu aside, I wonder why Captain Convenient isn't in our time."

"That's because his enemies found out his weakness." Rai said.

"What weakness?" Jack asked. "How do you counter convenience?"

"With ladders, black cats, salt, and mirrors." Rai answered.

"How do you know?" Jack questioned.

"I saw the movie." Rai said.

"If you two are done with the almighty power of convenience," Dashi said. "Then I think you two should go home before your parents get worried."

"Oh yeah! Home! Let's go!" Rai said. "SANDS OF TIME!"

After 3 seconds and a time warp, the two boys found themselves back at home, on that island that had Cupid's Arrow on it.

"Not only is the Book of Exodus gone, but I'm also taking a vow never to use Cupid's Arrow again. It's way too powerful." Rai said.

"You know, I may know now that I don't need the world, but it's my hobby to be evil, so I'm not going to quit. Besides, everyone would suspect something if I quit." Jack said.

"So what do you say, enemies but secretly friends?" Rai asked.

"You bet." Jack replied. "Now go to the monks. Don't want them to see you here."

Raimundo ran off to see the other monks as Jack hid behind a lump of sand and waited.

"What are you doing you big buffoon?" WuYa yelled at Jack. It was great experiencing the "wonders" of WuYa again. "You should be looking for Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"I am." Jack said. "Just taking a break. Okay! Now I'm ready!"

Jack ran over the dune with a squadron of Jackbots behind him. The monks turned to meet his attack, and things were finally back to normal. But of course, it wouldn't be that way for long. Only God knows when things will be messed up again.

END OF STORY

Finally done. I wonder when my internet will be fixed (again) so I can post it. Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed this story. Hoped it met your standards and blah blah blah. Anyway, wish I could give the best reviewer award but I don't remember any of your reviews. It's been so long! Well, enjoy the rest of your day.

P.S. Captain Convenient is MY character and anyone who takes it will be destroyed by my Uruk-Hai.


End file.
